Secrecy
by We want hearts 101
Summary: Roxas Strife has been with Riku since middle school and he is fully aware that he does not want to be in it. But after Riku confesses his love and Roxas has no choice to return it, how will his life turn around when Axel steps in? I suck at these.
1. Prologue: Ending Words

_**Prologue: Ending Words**_

"Hey, Roxas?"

I nervously bit my cherry coated lips at his tone of voice, wondering if I could really handle this conversation. We had been talking for about four hours; discussing how everything could work out between us. But how could I promise him love I didn't mean?

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause on the other line and I started to think that he had hung up in fear, much to my non-existent dismay, but this thought was soon obliterated by the crunching static on the other's end which was caused by his nervous breathing. He was probably bracing himself to say those three little words, the three little words that I would have to say in return like I actually mean them with all my heart. Now that would do me good; I would be buried even deeper than before.

"I love you." He replied with strong feelings, determined to hear my reply. I was in for it now; the hole was sinking even deeper into the dark cold ground wherein my coffin lay still.

My heart didn't stir like a young girl's would when finally getting noticed by her crush, instead it spun the words around and around until they made their way down to my stomach and twisted knots in my gut. Even so, I knew I had to say them. I knew that if I didn't reply then he would still hold the phone, waiting until he heard the words coming from my delicate mouth. I sighed silently, knowing that it was over. As I tangled my fingers around the telephone cord, I bit down rather ferociously, filled with hope that the blood which escaped through the cut will be enough to drown me.

" … I love you too."

Those words signaled the end; the end of my life, the end of the world, but most of importantly, the end of my privacy. But little did I know that it was also the beginning to my life of secrecy; the life where _he_ was my love.


	2. Chapter 1:

_**Chapter One: I Think Some One Just Interrupted Our Make-Out Session**_

"Hey, Roxas," I moved my eyes to look at the silver haired male in front of me, my lips slowly forming a small smile which the other returned. He really didn't know anything; my own boyfriend doesn't realize that my smile is as fake as they come.

"_You have a beautiful smile." _If only you could see my real smile.

"Yeah?" I asked, even though it was obvious he didn't ask it in the form of a question. It was an order, or an appreciative tone that he wanted –_needed_- my attention. What was I? His sexual slave?

My thoughts were interrupted by the movement of his lips forming into a small smile, making me realize the error in my speech. He was remembering his confession, the confession which had started with the same two words. As if on cue, the male jerked his head back towards the exit, his hands slowly entering his pockets.

"Can I talk to you?" By his tone of voice, I assumed the worst. That would make me happy. If he called the break-up then this relationship would be over- this misery would be over. But even though his tone suggested it, the tongue that grazed along his bottom lips told me different. Attention. Sex. Sexual Attention. I then folded the corner of the book which rested it my hand back, my eyes meeting his once again.

"Okay, I'll be there." He smiled at my response, starting to turn around and head for the exit with a mere, "Sweet." The asshole didn't even wait for me as I opened my book bag and dropped the book in it, something others would do if it was sentimental. But this is Riku; he's _never_ sentimental. Maybe it is serious this time, I hope.

As I stepped out of the classroom, easily passing my lunatic psychology teacher who was currently too interested in his experiments to notice the scarce amount of students in his room, my eyes trailed along the empty hallway.

It was deserted without a soul in sight and only the dimly lit lamp centered in the middle could balance out the surroundings. Banners from the music club and 'Twilight Isn't Literature' group were scattered along the hallway; occasionally an anarchy sign signaling the next concert at Annex was sighted here and there. The Annex was our main escape, letting the music fill our soul until the needs of lust grew too much to keep inside. Riku always wanted to go, but I didn't feel the need to grant him such satisfaction so instead him and Kairi- some brunette he knew since childhood- hit the hideout together and laughed until midnight. Didn't worry me; I would give anything for him to go straight. Everybody knows that Kairi is already falling for him.

As my eyes skimmed across the hallway some more, I noticed a dirty blonde was present near the lockers, searching through his Oblivion crested shoulder bag while standing in front of his disorganized array of papers. The Oblivion crest brought forth some vague remembrance from a date with Riku. He had played it for me during the strip tease he had planned which of course ended in failure. It didn't turn me on in any way, instead I just laughed as hard as I could at how much of an idiot he was being. The way his leather pants rolled down his hips was only remotely satisfying, other than that, it was as if he was my brother. Great, my boyfriend reminds me of my brother.

"Ri-" I was cut off before I could even finish the sentence, my back being harshly shoved against the stone wall. Sooner or later I felt the tongue penetrate my mouth, soaring throughout the cave it knows all too well. He never asked for entrance like most people usually do, instead he figured it was always open for him. Always open for him to ambush and attack until his tongue went numb from the constant moving. The sessions went on for quite some time, saliva mixed with saliva until the taste inside of my mouth wasn't my own. I hated it, the feeling of tasting him inside of me. It was more than enough to make me puke, something I forced myself to do to free me from the prison he puts me in. Making him think I wanted him wasn't hard at all; all I had to do was throw in the occasional moans he devoured with every step. What I would give if someone would just interrupt us or save me from this prison.

"Why if it isn't pretty boy Riku and his cute blond make-out buddy," a voice from behind us said, his voice alerting me to the smirk I sensed he had painted across his lips. As if this person was my hero, Riku instantly pulled away and wiped the saliva from his mouth, a small growl leaving his lips upon the appearance of the intruder. I could only wonder why I hadn't noticed him before, noticed the person standing there watching us. Unless he just recently came across our ever-so-lustful festival, then that's a different story entirely.

"Got to third base yet?"

"Shut up, Axel," Riku sneered, addressing the male who was thankful enough to interrupt our session. My savior-or intruder in Riku's case- wore green checked shoes on his feet, ones that looked brand new but showed signs of wear on the tiny curve of white rubber. A tiny keychain hung from the shoes; one that was like a fiery chakram without the blazing flames. Curiosity already taking control of me moved my eyes to his clothing, taking in the tattered jeans lined with the occasional rips and small holes in the fabric. It would've given off the rebel look, but the sight of the strangers womanly hips were enough to force off that impression. As if he could get any more interesting, my eyes flew over his baggy t-shirt which held the Organization XIII symbol emblazoned over the front.

Organization XIII, just like Oblivion, was a band under Darkness Records; a record company known for their three bands Oblivion, Organization XIII, and the most famous one- The World That Never Was. There were rumors going around that the company was an underground one, one which was popular amongst college scholars and high school seniors. Supposedly they were supposed to sign a new band to the label, one which wasn't led by the Vocalist of Organization and Oblivion, but no news of a singer was found. The lead singer of the other two bands was defined as a cheerful blond whom resembled David Bowie in a way. I've never seen them in concert since Riku always ends up wanting to go with me, so I can't really say much of an opinion on the resemblance. All I knew was that the music was good, and even though Riku had gotten me into it, it was the one thing I really thanked him for.

The strangers face was filled with mystery; green emerald eyes which flickered with burning passion, luscious lips which held a secret in them then just granting pleasure, and two upside down purple teardrops which drew me in even more than before. His red hair however, was all too much. Large spikes which flew out in all directions looked like flames engulfing a whole house, spikes which looked rather rough to touch yet soft to run your hands through. I wanted to act on my hypothesis; to run my fingers through the hair and see just how much it would hurt. Maybe they would actually be sharp enough to put me out of my misery, or at least give me a place to escape from. Lost in curiousity, my own aqua orbs didn't notice the way his lips moved into a grin, his eyes showing instant curiosity in my still figure.

"Maybe you should put him on a leash Riku. I think this little cutie was checking me out." Riku glared at the other sharply, giving me a chance to recollect myself and hope my blush was hidden in my cheeks. Neither of them moved from their position; blue eyes met with green as if on a heated battlefield. If Riku believed this redhead, then that wasn't shown in the heated stare. The redhead, whose name I seem to have forgotten, wasn't affected by Riku's stone cold glare. No, he was instead even more interested, his eyes taking in the amount of anger Riku pushed at him.

"Mind introducing me to your little make out buddy here?" He said, making Riku's glare intensify even more. He was probably angered at the fact that the other wasn't aware of our relationship, something Riku made rather clear with possession. He then crossed his arms, the glare softening into that of an annoyed lover.

"He's my _boyfriend," _Riku said, a smirk appearing on his face as the redheads smirk changed into that of a surprised "o," watching as Riku stepped over to the side and entering his "Bet-You-Didn't-Know-That," pose. "Roxas, this is Axel. Axel, this is _my_ Roxas." Like he couldn't the point across any more than that. One time when we had first started going out, Riku had nearly slammed the word against a cocky classmates head. The classmate didn't need to think twice about talking to me after that, he had dealt the anger of a possessive boyfriend I so rightfully didn't want.

I glanced over at Axel, finally remembering the name, with my eyebrows raised in confusion. A recent memory of helping my father with an old car flashed through my head, my mouth moving to ask the question which swirled around my mind.

"Axle? As in the car part?" He chuckled at this, shaking his head which made his large spikes wave from side-to-side. That was a no, and I really feel embarrassed.

"No," He answered, "It's spelled A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" The way he said it was enough to make me laugh, my mind recalling stupid catchphrases and adding that to the list. It was one I never heard before, and one I decided to like. Apparently Riku didn't, rolling his eyes in annoyance and jealously that this stranger could make me laugh easily than he did. The silver male then turned around, planting a soft kiss on my cheek before walking away down the hallway. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

"You sure you want to do that Riks?" Axel asked, watching the other walk away with a faded smirk, "I might sweep him off his feet while you're gone."

Riku turned around sharply at this, his eyes glaring daggers at Axel like someone who was about to strike their kill. Jealousy, jealousy that this might be true was all over his face.

"Don't even bother," He replied, the glare showing a small smirk throughout his hidden jealousy. He then turned back around, his body disappearing as it turned along the sharp corner of the hallway.

Axel and I were alone now, and this was enough to make me dispose of my barrier. I didn't however; afraid that Axel could sense I was a fraud and tell Riku-even though the glares were enough to tell that they were enemies. Axel was probably thinking about what the silver haired male had said, questioning whether or not Riku was really as faithful as he sounded. I was too worried about Riku though, my thoughts focused on if he actually trusted me. That would make everything harder than before.

"So…" Axel started, breaking the silence I was ready to drown in, "Riku's your boyfriend?" I nodded my head slowly, wondering why he would ask the question upon the recent events. Could it be that he knows already?

"Yeah," I said, "I am." That should make him believe. But the smirk which formed on his face was enough to tell me that he still didn't believe me, although as it sunk into a frown I could only hope he was starting to believe.

"How long have you two been going out?" Hearing this question for the millionth time, I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance. Why was it everyone wanted to know? Couldn't they just hear that we were going out and be done with it? Of course not, they always had to acquire the knowledge so that they could fill you with compliments on your "beautiful" relationship. Hearing it again from this stranger, I couldn't help but loosen the façade I decided to bind myself in.

"How long have we been going out? Well, for starters, ever since I told him I love him?" My eyes met his sharply, wondering if it wasn't obvious enough.

"You say it like you don't love him." Frozen, I was completely frozen. He knew, he knew as if it was the most obvious lie in the world. I was scared, how long- how much does he know from just that one sentence I said? No one else noticed, no one else ever came across the suspicion that I was lying. They were all tricked and fooled by the disguise I always wear. A stranger could tell so easily though, so easily that even if he hadn't heard the amount of annoyance and sarcasm from my mouth, he could have still found out the truth.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry," He interrupted as a smirk crossed over his face, "I won't tell a soul." He then walked past me as calmly as he could, entering the classroom and leaving me with fear throughout my entire body. And with that very fear, I could only vaguely remember pulling my shocked body into the classroom I had previously exited and sank low in my seat.

"_I won't tell a soul." _The words echoed through my mind throughout the entire lesson, my hands slowly writing down the words and advice the professor gave until my eyes couldn't help but fly over to rest on Axel's back. I never noticed him before today, before minutes ago when he discovered my secret like a bee discovering pollen. The ironic thing was that he sat right across from me, just like Riku, and was always there to begin with. What else could he learn in the future? But most of all, How much would he keep a secret? The questions kept echoing over and over again in my head until the bell rung signaling the end of the lesson and Riku was standing over my head.

"So, Roxas," The male said as my eyes skimmed across my book, hoping the words would be enough to vanquish the questions. It wasn't though, and soon Riku was the only thing I could focus on. I had to ignore him, ignore him and he'll go away. But he didn't. Instead he just stayed in front of my desk with silence as his only response, hoping I would say something, anything to start a conversation so that he wouldn't have to. He hated this, but I began to love it even more.

"You want to come back to my place later on? Maybe we could… You know." I knew where he was getting at. He wanted to try again, he always wanted to try and see just how far we could get and if this time I wouldn't make up an excuse. I always had an excuse. He knew it would never happen, but even the excuses didn't stop him from trying. I didn't shake my head or nod in acceptance of the situation; instead I looked him in the eyes angrily.

"Riku, no matter what, you know it's never going to happen."

"Why not?" He asked, making me sigh in annoyance at his poor way of hiding the small whimper which lingered. I hated whenever he would do that, it was like his secret weapon to get me to surrender. But this time I wasn't going to surrender to his lack of persistence.

"Because, we never get that far-"

"Only because you have to make excuses." That was it right there; the truth was finally spoken. He knew, he had full knowledge that the excuses were lies. He would've said that, but this is Riku. He doesn't like to accuse people with the truth.

I met his sharp gaze with my own, skimming his eyes for signs of seriousness or loss. Perhaps he didn't know, or perhaps his hormones were getting a little too out of control. Go after someone else already, go out and fuck someone else besides waiting to ruin my innocence.

"Hey Riku, I don't mean to eavesdrop on your wonderful attempt at seduction but," Axel stood near my desk, his solid figure showing both concern and hilarity, "If you're not going to get any, why don't Roxas and I hang out?" His tone was oddly suggestive, but suggestive in what was a mystery.

Riku blinked at the suggestion, turning his head away from me to look at the redhead. His expression at the question was a mixture of confusion and thought, probably wondering if the idea was as good as it sounded. I could only guess that the answer was going to be no, that he was going to refuse and tell Axel off. He didn't though, and instead nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah," He started, "You guys should hang out." His eyes were on me now, searching for signs of hesitant nature or fear. "Roxas hasn't spent any time with anyone other than me in awhile." Riku then straightened his pose, turning his body to Axel with a small smile.

"Awesome," Axel then looked back at Riku, offering his hand as if to make a deal, "I'll have him home by curfew."

Riku laughed at this, shook the other's hand, and left the classroom with nothing but a mere wave. No kiss, no touch, nothing. And that was enough to make me smile as I lifted my book bag from the floor and holstered it up on my shoulder.

"So," I started as I stood up from where I was sitting, "Where are we going?"

The redhead seemed to think at my question, his eyes drifting up towards the ceiling as if the answer would be there. He then looked back at me with a grin, "What about my place?"


End file.
